


The Legends of Sangzor

by Nui (Nuiihren)



Series: Curse of Strahd Shorts Collection [11]
Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuiihren/pseuds/Nui
Summary: Have you heard the stories about Sangzor, the Great Beast? Then come, sit by the fire, and listen closely...
Series: Curse of Strahd Shorts Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031067
Kudos: 6





	The Legends of Sangzor

The legend goes as follows: South of the valley, where high mountains rise, the great horned beast roams at night. The Moon lights its way, and of moonlight is its coat. Stars scatter from underneath its mighty hooves as they hit the stones, and when it reaches the mountain top, its horns pierce the sky and snow falls from the wound of dark - white and pure. For the beast is one of the Moon’s wildest children, and not even the sky can bid it halt.

Not all of the legend is true, but the beast is, and it runs, it runs.

The legend goes as follows: Once upon a time a pack of wolves were pursuing a mountain goat. Long was the hunt, desperate the prey, and when finally they cornered it, under the bright moonlight, the goat gave them a fight like they’d never had before. Its horns rammed the vicious attackers, throwing them back one after the other. Its hooves smashed through their skulls like a hammer through clay pots. Blood colored the snow, that of the goat and of the wolves. Alone it stood against many, unwavering, and though sharp-toothed jaws closed around its throat and tore at its sides again and again, until the goat fell, half the pack fell with it. So impressed was the Goddess of the Hunt by such display of might, that she descended upon the snowy mountain and called the brave goat to Her side. And there it remains to this day, proud and unyielding.

Not all of the legend is true, but the mountain goat is, and it fights, it fights.

The legend goes as follows: Up in the mountains Sangzor, the Great Beast, will appear to those who are worthy of the challenge. And if you dare, against Him you shall face your death. For one misstep, and his heavy curved horns will throw you off the mountain, easy as a doll. One sluggish second, and his hooves will break your bones. Blood shall turn His coat, blood His hooves and horns, and with your sacrifice, stronger He’ll grow. But if you withstand, if you spill His blood in return, He shall grant you a reward. 

Not all of the legend is true, but the Great Beast is, and He kills, He kills.

The legend goes as follows: There once was a mighty warrior who carried his bloody spear from battle to battle, knowing no rest. One day he was tracking a great white goat, unlike any he’d seen before and as he pursued it, days and nights, he walked into a wall of mist…

The legend goes as follows: An eagle with wings that cover half the sky and a goat with hooves big as mountains fight high up in the clouds, and as they clash, talons against horns, thunder rolls over the valley, and sparks turn into lightning…

The legend goes as follows: In a world beyond this world, three maidens sit on their thrones made of tree roots. And as the Moon swells full above their heads, wolves pull it across the sky, pursuing a goat. And as the Moon wanes, ravens come flying to peck at it until it is no more. And as the Moon gains, spiders crawl over it to weave it to a circle once again…  
Not all of these legends are true, but the Goat of the Moon is, and it lives, it lives. 

But legends are legends, while history goes as follows: Once, Mother Night sent the Devil to punish the valley, and mists spilled and swallowed the world, covering the sun and the moon forever. And while the Great Goat still lives, and still it roams the high mountains, at night it roams in darkness. 

Not all of history tells true either, but the goat is there. And as it raises its head towards the moonless sky, it waits, it waits.


End file.
